The present invention is with respect to fiber cans of the sort having a multilayer or laminated body with a fusible gas-tight lining, an end wall shutting off a first end of the body, and a partly metallic cover that is made up of a rigid cover member. For its part the cover member is crimped on a second end of the body and has an opening shut off by a covering diaphragm, which is fixed in place by adhesive bonding or by heat sealing.